Winning Rin's Heart
by Broken Angel Wingz
Summary: In Len's mind he knew that he found the girl that he had been searching for. In his heart he felt that it will never be whole again, yet he let her go, he hurt her so bad and that's why he stood there. He didn't show any initial reaction of stopping her.
1. Prologue

"You engaged in a relationship with your BESTFREIND, Len! YOUR BESTFRIEND!" the blonde lass finally shed her tears. "But you know what's more stupid? . . .Me!" her voice was cracking but she didn't care she needed to let it all out. "I let it happened! I believed you for Kami's sake! I was so foolish in believing that you won't treat me like what you do to your other girls..." she sobbed a bit taking a deep breath "I guess. . ." her lips quivered as she looked at him straight in the eye "I guess I missed the fact that I was a girl too, and in your perspective _we are all the same_"

"Rin, I-" The lad wanted to say something but was stop as she put a hand in front while she shook her head "It doesn't matter anymore, Len. I've known you since we were kids so I don't need your explanations anymore." she gave him a smile as her tears continued to fall. "Goodbye Kagamine, Len. May you find someone who'll make you feel the love that you've been seeking" He felt a pang of guilt as he watched her leave.

In his mind he knew that he found _the girl_ that he had been searching for. In his heart he felt that it will never be whole again, yet he let her go, he hurt her so bad and that's why he stood there. He didn't show any initial reaction of stopping her. The only thing left in him was his PRIDE, if one found out that he got hurt because of a break-up then his playboy image won't be the same ever again.

He turned the opposite direction and headed home.

...

That was the last time he saw her. That was the last time he saw her blonde hair the was the color of sunset, those soft blonde locks that he never gets tired of touching as he watch the strands slip from his finger like high quality silk. He missed her smell, her tropical orange scent that calms him. And most of all he missed her grins that gave off everything she felt but the last time he saw her smile it had to be the one that was covered with sadness.

The girl transferred schools after the incident, the teachers did say it was because her father was assigned to a new destination from his work. However, the rumours about him breaking her heart spread-out the school. Most of her friends and classmates were mad at him for an entire year.

Teto and Gumi her closest companions couldn't forgive him until now. Miku and Luka whom she treated like her big sisters never showed him the anger they felt but the disappointed looks that they would throw at him.

Among everyone else the most hurt person whom had the hard time coping up for her disappearance was Piko. He was really attached to Rin.

"I warned you didn't I Kagamine! If you were just going to hurt her you shouldn't have asked her out!" He punched him hard on the face. Len wasn't prepared for it, no one saw this side of the young lad. He was always so shy, barely spoken a word.

It was good that Kaito and Gakupo held him or else he would've ended up in the hospital for a month.

"Why did she have to transfer?! Why not you?!" He yelled while still being held.

Len knew from that day their friendship will never be the same again. That every time he would be at the meeting for their club Piko never failed to give him his snide comments. "You have some shameless d*** for still being able to show your face here after what you've done." Or "Oh so that's why the air suddenly turned polluted." At first most members were stunned at Piko's remarks. The once warm welcoming boy was replaced by a cold hearted replica.

Len wanted to quit, many times had it cross to his mind but there was only one thing that stopped him from doing so. There was only one person whom was still there to encourage him, Rin.

She wasn't there physically cheering him on but the memories that she left him, especially when he looked at their picture which he always kept in his wallet.

He would always recall her smile as she said the words. . .

"_I love singing, don't you Len?" She grinned._

"_Vocaloid is one hard club to get in I'm glad we're one of the chosen." She smiled in relief._

"_Eh? After that nerve wrecking audition you wanna quit?! Don't you dare Kagamine I'm warning you." she looked at him sternly. "You don't want your baby pictures to spread in the school bulletin, would you?" Rin smiled evilly._

"_Someday I wanna have a duet with you, Len. Promise we'll do a duet. Okay?" She grinned as she laced her pinky finger with his._

"_Don't ever let go of your dreams, Len" she gave him one of her gentle smiles._

He once had been stupid of letting her go. This time he won't do the same with his goal, his aim of excelling his skills in singing. Maybe just maybe someday he and Rin could do the duet.


	2. Chapter 1: What she doesn't know

**Chapter 1**

Hirisawa Gakuen is one of the popular schools that were established in Japan. As for the two known Kagamines it was their plan to enrol at the said school.

You're probably thinking that these two are siblings but they're not. The people I'm talking about are actually best friends. They had been friends since pre-K. The reason is kind of naive if you ask me their history of being best buds but I'll tell you anyway. After meeting each other in such young age and finding out that they had the same last names despite not being related they felt that it was COOL, afterwards they decided on labelling themselves as best friends.

Kagamine, Len age 14 grew up to be a playboy. He slacks off at times and even ditches class just to be with girls. He's just the typical handsome, candy playboy that you will fancy.

On the other hand we have. . .

Kagamine, Rin age 14 she grew up to be a responsible student. She's in charge of whacking up the senses on her best friend, Len. She's the class president, good in sports and always joins extracurricular activites.

POLAR OPPOSITE! I know, right? So how did these two able to cope up with each other?

That's a GOOD question! I can't answer that =.=;;

Anyway, back to the story.

Aside from having the same last name they also have the same birthday plus they look like the mirror image of one another. So yeah, you can call it FATE or DESTINY but to these two they just call it coincidence.

However, these two have only each other to depend on. They knew one another like a book! Len had grew-up having his parents not fully on his side, they are after all always busy. So back then he would spend dinner with Rin's family, her mom always made the best meals in his opinion that is. He never tasted home cooked meals as great as in Rin's. He was always close to her folks like she was to his. Rin saw the kindness in Len's parents that her friend couldn't. Despite them always being busy she saw that they were doing it for their son's own good. Besides, Len's mom always treated her nicely, she would invite Rin to come to their home during her free time and sometimes she would snatch her from their quality time (Rin and Len's movie marathon) for a shopping spree. Len's mom always wanted a daughter but she and her husband were too busy to make another child so she dedicated her time with Rin. Len was no different he was her son after all but she would tease him about girls and would cook for him too if he had time. She and Rin's mom became friends as well, sharing recipes, stories about *cough* their children's *cough, cough* grandchildren.

Though, when the two were in the 4th grade Rin's mom died from an accident and she was never the same. She would bury herself with work and so did her father. Life in Rin's home was never the same. Len stopped eating dinner with them. He once opened the topic to his mom whom had commented on it as well and once the family that Len grew-up to not care became something worth to him. Maybe Rin had been right all along, he had a nice family, but it's a pity that her mom had to be taken away from her in order for him to see.

Sometimes, Len felt that it was his entire fault that Rin lost her mom.

"I'm sorry." He once said.

The girl looked at him with a confused face. "For what?"

"For auntie's death, I think it was my fault. I-" Len stopped when he saw Rin shed tears.

"Baka." She sobbed. "It wasn't your fault." She smiled at him. "Kami took her simply because it was her time." She laughed bitterly. "So stop blaming nonsense on yourself Len. Mom's gone she'd be happy if she were here. . . after all she help you reconcile with your family."

Len never hated anything before than to see his best friend cry he felt that he would shed tears anytime soon as well.

"Len-chan!" Len felt a sudden weight on his shoulder as he heard Rin's voice.

Rin hoped on Len's back as if it were a free ride (in her case a free piggy back ride). Her arms now enveloping Len's neck as he pulled tucked her legs on his waist with his arms for support.

"A good morning to you too, Rin." Len shook his head.

This was almost their daily routine when going to school Rin would jump on his back and Len would carry her all the way to school. It didn't bother Len, to him it was work out while going to school, he needs muscles for the ladies, right?

"It's a new Year? Ain't you excited?" she asked as he nudge his check.

"It's always the same to me."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Brighter side playboy, new girls."

"Oh yeah, that's not a bad thought."

Once again Rin rolled her eyes. "Boys" he murmured making Len laugh.

"Hey don't worry you'll find a boy friend soon." He teased.

The blonde girl's eyes widen as she opened her mouth. Wiggling herself free she walked ahead of his friend. "And end up crying like those girls you toyed with, NEVER!" she crossed her arms.

Len smirked. "I never said I'll ask you out, did I?" he used one of his seductive tone as he whispered on her ear.

That was Rin's cue to whack him. "Ittai! Geez Rin I was kidding." He rubbed his head.

Rin squinted her eyes as she looked at Len. "Don't try that on me Or I swear I won't hod back on killing you! Hmph!" and with that she walked away.

Len shivered before he return to rubbing his head. "what did I do this time?"

He wanted to catch up with his best friend but one of his fan girls blocked his way to give him a love letter. Now, he had to apologize after class is over.

As soon as Len entered the classroom he found Rin sitting on her regular seat in front. She was reading a book, thinking that she was ignoring him Len sighed and went to the very back where his desk is located.

'FREE PERIOD' was written on the chalk board in bold letters.

The classroom was noisy. Everyone was minding their own business. Len was messing around with his buddies while glancing at Rin every once in a while to find the right timing to apologize. She was still focused on reading her book until a certain white haired lad entered the classroom and greeted her.

Rin looked up from her book before giving him one of her cute smiles. A pink instantly crept on the boy's cheeks. Len didn't fail to see that.

Len's eyebrow twitched as he tried to ignore his presence but it was hard to do so after seeing him chat freely with his best friend!

Rin suddenly closed his book 'Uh-oh that's a bad sign!' Len thought. It's hard to make Rin forget about her book unless the conversation was interesting to her. Len tried various attempt to distract Rin from her book some were a success but never did it came to the point when she closed it!

Len gritted his teeth this time now seeing Rin talking with the boy animatedly as the two would laugh every once in a while.

Seriously, he doesn't know why but he just hate this boy. Last time he recalled this boy was shy and quiet but after that incident he just wouldn't stop on hanging around on Rin's tail!

The incident happened last year when Utatane, Piko (yes, that's his name) transferred to their school. Back then he still looked like a girl which made others bully him. He was quiet and shy that's why he never spoke-up for his right.

Until one day one of their classmates were fighting over a juice which accidently spilled on Piko. He looked like he was about to cry poor guy, the two couldn't move. It was Rin whom stood up and wiped the grape juice from his hair to his face with her handkerchief.

She offered her hand to Piko before they left the classroom when they got back their two classmates apologized repeatedly to the boy.

No one knew that it was the first time Len envied someone.

No one knew that it Piko began to have a crush on Rin.

And Rin was one of those whom never knew.


End file.
